An integrated circuit may include bipolar transistors and metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors. Regarding the bipolar transistors, it may be desirable to simultaneously attain desired levels of transfer frequency, collector-base breakdown voltage and base resistance. Regarding integration of the bipolar transistors and MOS transistors into the integrated circuit, it may be desirable to reduce fabrication cost and complexity of the integrated circuit.